


The King and his Prize

by The_Twister



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Archer Gavin, Betrayal, Blood and Violence, Implied Gavin Free/Michael Jones, M/M, Mad King Ryan Haywood, Nightmares, One-Sided Attraction, Rape/Non-con Elements, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Twister/pseuds/The_Twister
Summary: King Ray has been ruling in peace and Michael dreads the day that The Mad King could overthrow once more.





	The King and his Prize

_He rocked some as he held the other in his arms, why did it have to come to this? Why did the bad things always have to happen to Gavin? What did the guy do to deserve the things that happened to him? Sure, he was a prick at times but that was Gavin. He surely didn't deserve this._

_Michael held Gavin close to his body. The green clothing getting soaked with so much blood past the point of saving. "YOU FUCKING MONSTER!" Michael screamed to a chuckling Mad King._

_"This is what happens when you underestimate my power, Michael. Loved ones get hurt." Of course they fucking did. Nothing got past the Mad King and if it did then you'd get a severe punishment._

_"At least save him! You lunatic." Michael tried to hold back the tears. He really did but he couldn't. They still came. Mostly everyone in the village had died by the hands of the Mad King and it seemed that Gavin was next in line._

_"M-Michael..." His voice was hoarse. Michael hushed him and brushed his hair away from his forehead._

_"Hush Gav, don't worry I'm here alright? Your Mogar is here." Michael tried to hold the tears back still but they spilled over. All Gavin did was smile to him softly. Raising a bloodied hand to caress Michael's cheek. "G-Gav?" Michael asked confused. He looked at the other who kept smiling. "Fucking idiot stop smiling." Michael choked on the words and wrapped his arms around Gavin better._

_"Thank you, Michael." Gavin's words were broken. The hand on Michael's face began to slip away but he grabbed it and took a deep breath._

_"Gavin, stay with me please. I can save you. I will save you. You just got to stay with me!" Michael pleaded but there was no response. Gavin's eyes had slipped close and Michael was holding a limp hand._

_"Ha! He was always a weakling. I'm glad that bloody archer is out of my hair. Now, my dear Mogar, would you be so kindly then to come with me?" Michael heard him and he looked up to see the Mad King pointing towards the castle._

_"Fuck you, Ryan!" Michael lunged to his right and grabbed his diamond sword. Swiftly getting to his feet and swinging the sword towards Ryan. The blood on it falling to the ground once swords clashed._

_"Do you really think you can beat me, Michael?" The knowing smirk made Michael want to slice Ryan up. With a roar he managed to to slip the sword from Ryan's grasp._

_"Yes, I can beat you Ryan. Surrender to me. Do it now!" Michael pointed both swords to him. Ryan chuckled and he shook his head then intense pain ripped through Michael's side._

_"I don't think so." Michael turned his head only slightly to see Ryan's underling. Disguised as a fucking cow. "You're mine now."_

* * *

Michael woke with a loud gasp. None of that had been true was it? No way in hell had Ray fallen to Ryan's greedy hands. No way he'd let that bastard take over the perfect kingdom.   
  
Michael shook his head out of the horrific nightmare and he went to stand. He dressed in his usual attire and went out of his chambers into the main hall. "Hey!" Michael turned once he heard the familiar voice of the King. "I need you and Gavin to go out on a hunt. We need more creeper skin and you two are the best qualified." Ray panted.   
  
Michael took the scroll that held the instructions and nodded. "Got it, my king." Michael went to bow but Ray stopped him.   
  
"No need man. You know it's all just casual." Ray waved his hand. "Besides when did you start calling me your King?" Ray chuckled and he patted Michael on the shoulder. "Relax alright? Everything is fine. No need to have a stick up your ass all the time." Ray teased and went to walk to the throne room with his black cape flowing behind. "Be back in time for the night meal!" Ray waved him off and Michael sighed.   
  
"You don't get it." Michael shook his head then turned to search for Gavin. Running into Ryan on the way wasn't something he needed.   
  
"Oh, hello there Michael, have you happened to see Jack around." Michael shook his head.   
  
"No, but if I do then I'll tell him you were looking for him."   
  
"Thank you." Ryan smiled and Michael couldn't help but worry. "Are you leaving?" Michael nodded again.   
  
"Yes, Gavin and I are going on a creeper hunt." Ryan hummed to that. "Ryan, I can't help but ask, but you're not planning anything are you?" Michael asked. He had to be sure it was safe to leave Ray alone with him.   
  
Ryan clearly looked offended to the question though. "Why do you ask that?" Ryan scoffed. "Can't I just be friendly without some ulterior motive? What do you people take me for?" Ryan sneered then rolled his eyes. "Do you want to take me with you so you can babysit me?" Ryan was getting angry.   
  
It'd normally take a lot more to get Ryan mad but Michael's simple "innocent" question lit the bomb. "I'm sorry Ryan. I just have to make sure there is nothing suspicious going on. I am the king's guard after all." Ryan rolled his eyes and turned.   
  
"I promise you that I am not up to anything, Michael. So, just go about your business and let me go about mine." Ryan began to walk away causing Michael to sigh   
  
"Look! I'm sorry Ryan!" Michael called after him but only received a hand. Also a dramatic turn.   
  
Michael ran a hand through his hair. Still unsure of everything but he didn't want to press Ryan further. Instead he opted to search for Gavin and found him within the kitchens. "Gav, we've got a task from the king. Let's go." Gavin perked up to his voice and grabbed the food that he could before going to follow Michael out.   
  
"What's this task?" Gavin shoved some meat into his mouth as they walked.   
  
"To get some more creeper skin. I'm sure it's to make more armor since we are running low." Michael glanced to the archer who was still stuffing his face.   
  
"Damn, that's disgusting Gav." Michael made a fake gagging sound which in turn caused Gavin to gag between foods. He laughed and shook his head. "Wow, so now what are you going to do with the rest of the food?"   
  
Gavin cleared his throat and he smacked his lips together. "I don't know but that was mean of you, Micool." He muttered causing Michael to laugh more. "I mean it!" Gavin groaned before going to slip the leftover food into his pack.   
  
"So, how did you sleep last night?" Michael glanced to him and the other shrugged.   
  
"I mostly thrashed about. I didn't have a good night." Gavin sighed. "I'll tell you about my dream sooner or later." Michael rose an eyebrow to that but Gavin spoke no further.   
  
"Is your dream about... Is it about Ryan by any chance?" Michael swallowed. He really hoped it wouldn't be, so when he sneaked a glance to Gavin and saw him shake his head. Well, let's say he was more or less relieved.   
  
"It's about you." Michael froze in place and watched Gavin walk on. "And your death." Gavin turned towards Michael at the statement.  "It's been happening for a while now and I... I don't want to see it anymore. I can't see it anymore. If I do then I'm sure that I will break... Or worse." Gavin sighed and he rubbed his cheek. "Michael, I'm sorry."   
  
Michael frowned to the apology but once there was a heavy hit to his head then he knew why. His vision blurred and he saw the ground coming up quick then everything went black. 

* * *

Gavin sighed and looked up. "Kerry, you didn't have to hit him so hard!" He rubbed his face. The other who's in black armor just shrugged.  
  
"Hey, Ryan wanted him knocked out and the only way would be like this. Would you rather get killed by him like the others?" Gavin frowned to how Kerry spoke but he shook his head anyways. "Then go by the damn plan, Gavin." Kerry sneered and dropped the rock he had grabbed from nearby.   
  
"We get him back or to the house?" Gavin had grabbed Michael by the shoulders. Maintaining most of his weight until Kerry grabbed Michael's feet.   
  
"Yeah, get him back to the house and Ryan wants him tied up." Gavin nodded and began to walk in sync with Kerry.   
  
The walk to the house was further away than Gavin remembered. Though it was probably because he was carrying Michael there now that made things all the more complicated. Once there, Kerry did most of the rope work while Gavin had to finish it up after he changed his clothing to something darker. Something that his king preferred him to be in. He tied extra knots as Michael began to wake up. "G-Gav?" Gavin paused at his name then he put his hood up.   
  
His bow was made of a darker wood than the one Geoff gave him so it wouldn't give him away. He tied the final knot before standing. Saying nothing to Michael as he went to the door. He was glad that Ryan had forced him to wear a creeper mask to cover his eyes from others. "Hey! What did you do with Gavin! You bastard!"   
  
Gavin paused with his hand on the handle. He could hear the distress in Michael's voice. "Quiet!" The door had been swung open causing Gavin to jump to seeing Ryan there. "Gavin is safe. You don't need to worry your pretty head about it." He threw Ray in. "Tie this one up too." Gavin looked at Ryan before nodding.   
  
"What's wrong with you?!!" Ray's voice cracks with the exclamation. Gavin then slams him against the wall not all too easy. A grunt then a low groan alerted Gavin that the former King may have been knocked out.   
  
"Hey! What the hell is this all about?!" Michael yelled before a swift kick to his side put him in his place.   
  
"It is just what it looks like." Gavin looked towards the voice. "Ryan is overthrowing Ray with help from villagers." Gavin looked away. "I just hope Gavin is far away because I fear for his life...”     
  
"S-Shit..." Michael groaned and he turned towards the voice. "Geoff... How long have you been in here?" He coughed and the pain traveled through his stomach area.   
  
"Ever since I went on a task for Ray to get some more supplies from town. He ambushed me then took me here." Geoff sighed. "It took him a lot longer than I expected to try and overthrow Ray."   
  
Ryan scoffed to that and went over to Gavin who had just finished tying up Ray. "I needed Jack first of all which was easy enough. Then I needed myself an experienced archer." Ryan held Gavin close as he looked at Geoff. "I'm sure you understand that." Ryan smirked then slipped away from Gavin to leave.   
  
"It... No, I don't believe him. Who are you!? Are you with this kingdom?" Gavin shook his head and turned to leave. "Please..." He paused at the door yet again. "If you find Gavin then spare him. I beg of you please. He is like a son to me." Gavin gripped the doorknob and swallowed. Pulling his hood further down before leaving the small house. Running after Ryan who was walking towards the castle.   
  
"I'm sure you feel guilty about all of this, Gavin. Just know that it's all for the better." An arm slipped around his waist and Gavin was pulled closer to the mad king. "Jack is on board and so are you. So, we'll be fine. Ray, Michael, and Geoff will be slaves under my rule and you'll be my lovely littler archer." Ryan leaned in and kissed the other's cheek.   
  
"But Ry-bread... They'll be okay, right? Michael and them? They'll be unharmed, correct?" Ryan couldn't help but growl to the question causing Gavin to shrink away.   
  
"Yes, they'll be safe Gavin." Ryan sighed and he pulled Gavin close to him again. "And you can stay your silent self around them. I'm fine with that." They walked up the palace walkway and Gavin separated from him to go to his chambers. "Gavin." He stopped and looked at Ryan. "Please come to my chambers after dinner. I'd like to speak with you." Ryan stated.   
  
Gavin nodded to him before leaving the front hall. Traveling to his chambers and flopping down onto the bed. Breathing in the scent of creeper before going to sit up. He slid the mask off after taking his hood off. He then ruffled his hair "What do I do now?" His mind began to go through the possible things he could do for fun. But all of them always involved Team Lads or Geoff. None of the people he could hang out with right now.   
  
Gavin sighed and went to slide back off his bed. He went to search for Jack who he eventually found in the gardens. "Jack." The man turned to Gavin and smiled slightly. He too changed into Ryan's colors and a new uniform.   
  
"Gavin, how are you holding up buddy?" He went over and patted Gavin on the back. Leaning to kiss his cheek causing Gavin's cheeks to heat up.   
  
"Alright, just bloody bored... Want to go back to the house but Geoff doesn't know I joined up with you guys." That caused Jack to frown but he nodded. “I also don’t want to blow my cover of being on Ryan’s side for your sake.” Gavin explained to Jack.

“Of course, then don’t. Does Ryan want to speak with you tonight?” Jack asked Gavin who nodded. Jack pulled him into a hug and kissed the top of his head. “You do understand what he’ll try and do, correct?” Gavin nodded again but slower. “Okay, I am glad you understand. Just go along with him, Gavin. You’ll be safer that way.” Jack told him and Gavin nodded again.

“I love you though.” Gavin mumbled to Jack as he picked at a thread on Jack’s uniform. “I only accepted to be on his side for you...” Gavin trailed off.

“I know and it’s going to be hard but for your safety I want you to be on your best behavior with him tonight, understand?” Jack asked and Gavin nodded. “I love you too, though. I always will Gavin. Let’s do something before you have to go see Ryan. Okay?” Jack suggested and Gavin nodded. He leaned into Jack and placed a gentle kiss on his lips then pulled away to pull him to a different part of the castle.

They might as well both make the best out of their nasty predicament.

* * *

Gavin sighed as he wrung his hands together. He had been dreading his meeting with Ryan the whole day and only small reassurances weren’t enough from Jack this time. No, he wanted everyone to be safe but they were all tied up. He rubbed his face as he tried to make his nervousness fade away or to get rid of it. Either way he knew that Ryan would smell his fear and use it against him. He couldn’t have that.

He took a deep breath then knocked on the large ornate door with a thick swallow.

“Come in.”

Gavin pushed the door open and saw Ryan was standing in front of the mirror adjusting his clothes. “Y-Your majesty.” Gavin bowed and Ryan chuckled.

“No need to have such formalities here, Gavin. You’ll be my partner in this all. So, you don’t have to be like that. Come here.” Ryan beckoned him forward and Gavin stepped up to Ryan.

Ryan’s arms pulled him close and kept Gavin close to his chest. “So, I’m safe then?” Gavin asked Ryan and he nodded.

“Of course, Gavin. You’re safe as long as you don’t break my rules.” Ryan purred and he slid a hand into Gavin’s hair. Then he forced the other’s head back with a hard tug.

Gavin cried out and went to get Ryan’s hand out of his hair but heard the tsk from the king. “R-Rules?” Gavin asked as he felt like he’d hyperventilate. He swallowed thickly as he just wanted to hear them.

“Yes, my new rules for my little pet.” Ryan purred. “Rules you must abide to if you don’t want any harm to come to Geoff, Michael, Ray, or Jack.” Ryan told him and Gavin blinked to the mention of his lover.

Gavin wanted to respond but he didn’t trust himself. He was sure that he’d actually just throw up on the other and he didn’t want to.

“Rule one; you listen to me no matter what. Rule two; you come to my side when I call you. You don’t make any excuses. You just come and obey. Rule three; the only sexual relations you can have is with me and Jack. Yes, I know you two are lovers. Yes, I am fine with it but you must be my little pet too.” Ryan explained as he tilted Gavin’s face up. “Understand? Three simple rules, Gavin. Three rules you must follow no matter what. Understood?” Ryan asked and Gavin nodded. “Good.”

Gavin felt Ryan’s grip loosen on him and he swallowed. “Do I stay with you tonight, Ryan?” Gavin asked and Ryan shook his head.

“No, not tonight. I have things I must tend to first. I want you tomorrow in the morning though. So, stay in your own room tonight.” Ryan commanded. “I’ll see you later.” Ryan walked past Gavin and out of the room. His cape hitting Gavin in the face and he got a huge whiff of Ryan.

  
He whimpered and left the room to go see Jack. Sure, that wasn’t that bad but he still almost vomited on the king. Gavin just wanted to see his lover before he was forced into bed by The Mad King. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bloppppp. Maybe five chapters top. Jeremy will be added in later chapters and everyone in the first chapter will be kept too.


End file.
